


I can’t think of a title lol

by EvilResidents



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson), resident evil 8
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Cum Inflation, Kidnapping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Resident Evil - Freeform, blowjob, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilResidents/pseuds/EvilResidents
Summary: After his hideout was discovered and he was kidnapped, Ethan wakes up in a strange room.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Ethan Winters, Ethan Winters/Mia Winters
Kudos: 13





	I can’t think of a title lol

The memories invaded his mind as he was slowly waking up. He could remember Mia, Chris and a few soldiers, but how he ended up here is a mystery. He opened his eyes but it was too dark to see a thing. Panic settled in as he tried to move but realised he has been retrained to the mattress. As for what kept him in place, he felt something soft around his wrists and ankles. He moved his fingers to touch the material. It was..feathers? His vision started to accommodate to the dark and what he distinguished made him weak. The room was big, and the walls were decorated with belts, harnesses, and different toys he saw in porn movies. He had a spreader bar attached to his legs and his cock was exposed. The cuffs were pink and pretty resistant to his efforts. He could tell they were custom made for this occasion.

He struggled to escape his restrains, but the effort was in vain. As he was squirming, it came to him, the memory of his wife laying on the ground, shot by Chris multiple times. Guilt started to invade his mind, he could do so much more to help Mia but he was outnumbered by Chris and his men. "Why would he do that...Mia..." was the only thing that occupied Ethan's mind. Someone turned on the switch and the room was quickly filled with a dim red light. Ethan could see better his surroundings, he could see all the BDSM accessories hanging on the wall, his ankle restrain and the puffed cuffs. He also noticed his naked body. Ethan was a build man despite the beliefs. For an IT engineer he worked really hard in the gym as a stress relief, so his muscles are contoured and and his six pack is noticeable in the naked eye.

“Close your eyes" a voice told him. The kidnapper forgot to put a blindfold on his eyes. The deep tone of his voice was accompanied with subtle hints of appreciation. Maybe he enjoyed his physique, or maybe he was just another sadistic hillbilly, but he didn't sound like he was infected, he sounded pretty familiar and conscious of his own actions. Ethan was unable to look at the guest since his hands were tight so close to his head, he only could look at the ceiling.   
  


"Im not going to repeat myself" the voice was impatient, it made him obey. Ethan heard footsteps coming closer to his bed. With heavy steps he approached him painfully slow. He stopped at the edge of the bed. Ethan felt a very powerful presence next to him and in that moment his body betrayed him. he could feel his cock growing hard.  
  


The kidnapper placed a hand on Ethan's abdomen. The sensation of the gloved hand send shivers down his spine. The mysterious man slowly caressed Ethan's body, tracing his abs contour with his fingers, he went from his sides to his lower abdomen. Then his body betrayed him again, he involuntary pushed his hips up, basically begging the man to go down. It has been a while since his wife touched him. The baby required lots of attentions, and they forgot about each other. The man ignored Ethan's hints and moved his hand to grab his pectorals. He squeezed then he ran his big thumbs over his nipples, making the skin harden. He pinched and twist just like Ethan loved. He knew this man, they have been together before. His touch, his voice. Just when he was about to call out his kidnaper he pressed his mouth on his chest and gave a lazy lick over his right nipple. He kept licking like that for a few minutes, then he moved to the other. Ethan's cock was rock hard now and begged to be touched.  
  


His mouth was stuck open and his throat was becoming dry, but he found some strength to say one word, the one he wanted to say since he heard his voice. "Chris..?" The movements stopped.   
  


“Open your eyes Ethan" He did so and finally saw him. He haven't seen Chris since he moved with Mia to Romania, since their last adventure. He offered him what Mia never could. He wondered what happened to him after he they got separated, but judging by his appearance he could guess. His hair was shorter, his wrinkles were more prominent and he had dark bags under his eyes. His gaze was full of sorrow and he could see that he lost any hope for this world, but somehow he also could see he was happy to see him.

"Chris...what happened to you? Why you did it?" He got excited to see Chris' car outside his house, but he got more worried as more man started to get out with him and come to the house. Then the disaster occurred.  
  


"It’s complicated Ethan. I thought i arrived in time".   
  


“What do you mean?” 

  
Chris maintained Ethan's gaze and moved his hand down his abdomen to his erect cock. With his finger he went from the base tot the tip alongside the curve, pressing his finger on his hole and spreading some precum around the tip. Then he grabbed his cock in his hand and began to stroke gently.   
  
Dizziness settled in Ethan's head once more. The touch of his former lover brought back memories of their affairs. They were almost caught a few times, but that didn't stopped them to enjoy themselves. Chris was looking closely at Ethan's face to catch every grimace off his face while stroking him. his movements pulled back and up his foreskin, exposing his wet tip and watering chris' mouth. He wanted to touch him again, he missed him so much, and by the look on ethan's face, he wanted the same. Ethan stopped fighting and let himself fall in the wave of pleasure. He knew Chris would never hurt him and that made him grow hard with every motion. There was a certain feeling of safety that Redfield provided. It was his big and muscular body perhaps, or his carrying nature towards people. He never figured, all he wanted now was Chris to fuck him hard. Chris took out some small keys from his back pocket and used them to open Ethan's cuffs, also the spreader bar. 

"You will be good to me don't you Ethan?" Chris asked. He didn't say a word, he only nodded. Chris placed the tip of the tongue and with circular motions he spread the cum on the rest of the shaft.  
  


Then, he used the other hand to massage his asshole. Ethan grabbed a hand full of his hair and pushed him down on his length. He didn't have any troubles deepthroating the younger man, he loves it when he let out those small high pinched moans. Also his dick was made for his mouth, it fits perfectly. Precum filled Chris' throat fast. He watched as Ethan's chest rise and fall fast with every breath that he took. The older man increased the pace, making Ethan to throb hard in his throat, but he didn't let the man to cum yet.  
  


"You kidnapped me, at least finish me" Ethan said disappointed   
  


"Not yet" he flipped Ethan on his knees like he was a doll. He quickly discarded all his clothes and he stroked his own erection as he approached the edge of the bed. He pressed a hand on Ethan's lower back to hold him in place.  
  


"You want this Ethan?"   
  
“Just do it.”

"I missed you" he pressed his chest on his back as he entered slowly. He spread some lube before on his shaft. Mia could never give Ethan this kind of pleasure. She tried but it wasn't how he liked it. Chris always hit his deepest spots, and knew which button to push in order to make him come hard. Chris moved slowly, he felt that Ethan was tight and didn't want to hurt him. He was so small compared to him. Ethan found hot this size difference, maybe this is what he needed. A strong grip on his hips, a hand in his blond hair that pulls his head and a rough movements from behind. He liked to be dominated, to feel little in comparison to his partner. Mia could never offer that to him. Chris speed up the pace, at Ethan pledges. He fucked the little man beneath him fast and hard, bruising his prostate while holding his hips. Ethan pressed his chest on the matt and allowed the beast man to give him the pleasure he so long searched. Every push made him see stars and every grunt coming from Chris was music for Ethan's ears.   
  


"Come for me Ethan" Chris grabbed his cock and stroked it fast. He couldn't hold it and released hot cum shots on the mattress and on Chris' hand. The older man came too, filling his guts with his load. They both collapsed next to each other, with Chris pressing a hand on Ethan inflated belly making more drips of cum to leak on Ethan's thighs.

Ethan rested his head on Chris' chest, listening to his heartbeat.   
"Why you did it? Kill my family? I was so happy to see you, you son of a bitch!" Tears started to fall on Ethan's cheek, and further on Chris' chest.   
  
“That wasn't me Ethan. You were hallucinating. When i came at you, you and your family were long gone and the house was destroyed." 

"And i assume this was your way to calm me down and make me listen" Chris remained silent, and raised a hand to wipe off some tears from Ethan's face.  
  


"Let's find your family Ethan". He helped the young man to dress because his legs were shaking too hard.   
  


"By the way, you look good in a turtleneck" he said as he grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulled him closer to a kiss.  
  
They left the room and went in a search to find the lost ones.


End file.
